Over Kill Session 2
Log Title: Over Kill Session 2 Characters: * Over Kill * Interrogator Location: The Gilded Tulip, Kuwait City, Kuwait Date: The day after Over Kill Session 1 (October 24, 2010) TP: Non-TP Summary: Over Kill's second therapy session. Category:2010 Category:Logs Interrogator says, "Over Kill, report to the command room." Over Kill says, "yes, sir!" Over Kill wanders into the command room, giving Interrogator a salute. "Commander. Over Kill, reporting for duty." Interrogator is sitting at the table, with the disk out. "How are you today, Over Kill?" Over Kill salutes. "I am functioning at full capacity. And yourslf?" he asks. He notices the disk. "Are we ready to dive again?" he asks. Interrogator chuckles. "I am well, and yes, if you feel up to it." Over Kill nods "I do, sir. If you need to talk to Over Kill 1.0 or 3.0, I have their cores. I just haven't accessed them yet." Interrogator looks at Over Kill. "What about 5.0?" Over Kill pauses. "X?" he asks. "Queen has it, last I cheked. You might be able to find it on the internet. Why bring up 5.0?" Interrogator says politely. "No reason, it would just help if I was able to go back in order. We can work around it." Over Kill nods "Yes, sir. Where would you like to begin?" Interrogator says with a smile in his voice, "Just like last night, Over Kill." He begins to walk the disk across his knuckles. "Are you still disconnected from the networks?" Over Kill nods. "Yes, sir." he says. "its very quiet. When do you think I shoudl reattach?" hea sks. Interrogator thinks. "You may reattach after each session, as long as you detach before each new session." Over Kill sighs in relief. "Thank you sir. I am ready when you are." Interrogator nods. "Just watch the disk, and relax." GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill watches the disk this time, concentrating as best he can. "Very well." he doesn't seem able to focus as well as the night before. He rubs his head a bit. Interrogator say concernedly. "Are you sure you are all right?" Over Kill pulls his hand away from his head. There's a large purple mark, as if a blood vessel burst or something. "It happens sometimes, sir. My organic parts sometimes rebel against my mechanical. Its one of the flaws of this. I can work around it." Interrogator rubs the chin of his mask. "Are you sure you do not need medical attention?" Over Kill shakes his head. "Its nothing new." he says. "We could try again, if you want." Interrogator nods. "All right, watch the disk..." GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill starts to concentrate for a moment, falling easily into a trance. He looks around a bit, seeming disoriented but there. "Good, Over Kill." Interrogator purrs. "Why don't we talk about the Coil tonight." Over Kill pauses. "The coil.. hail the coil. The great snake rules forever." he murmurs. Interrogator nods. "Yes, what else?" Over Kill pauses. "My unit. The Neovipers. The Coil is my unit. There are five of us." Interrogator nods again. "Who are the five?" GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill pauses. "Neovipers. I .. cannot get their numbers. We don't have names. Not that I remember." Interrogator cocks his head. "Try again, please." GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill pauses. "Ra. I am known as R.A." he says. "Theres five others. There was an accident." Interrogator say calmly. "Yes, five others, whose designations I need, but why don't you tell me about the accident?" Over Kill rubs his temples. "There was a veichle accident. Gi Joes. There was an explosion.. The next thing I knew I was on a table. They were cutting away things. Replacing them. I was awake at the time." Interrogator says calmly. "But you can not remember the other's numbers?" Over Kill pauses. "Not yet.. I'm not getting it. I think they were killed in the accident. They were my team. We were created together. Lived and died together." Interrogator thinks. "Who was the Neoviper C.O.?" GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill murmurs "We all reported to Dr. Lazarus. I was their CO." Interrogator looks at Over kill. "But Dr. Lazarus is dead...Who did Dr. Lazarus report to?" Over Kill pauses. "Dr. Lazarus is still alive as far as I know. She is a technian on Cobra island." Interrogator sighs. "Who does she report to?" Over Kill pauses. "I'm not really sure." he pauses. "Think I should lay down. Its getting weird." he says. Interrogator nods and stops the disk. "Go lay down. You did really well again tonight." Over Kill smiles. "Thank you." he says, reconnecting his networks. "I hope you learn things category:Logs